


Little Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your favorite thing about dating Castiel, angel of the lord, are the little moments.





	Little Moments

You woke up with a pounding headache and a rough cough, the pain radiating from your throat and chest making you miserable.  Getting up, you grabbed a hoodie and made your way down to the kitchen.

 

“Dean?”  You called out coarsely before having another coughing fit.

 

“Woah!  You look like hell!”  He said quickly before getting up and feeling your head.  “You’re burning up…”  He looked at you before smiling.  “You’ll be fine, sis…Cas!”

 

“Dean!”  You hissed, his voice being too loud for your delicate ears at the moment. 

 

“Yes, Dean?”  The deep voice of your favorite angel sounded.  You turned to say hi, but fell into another coughing fit.

 

“(Y/N), are you alright?”  Cas asked worriedly as he looked between you and Dean.

 

“Nope, my baby sister is sick.”  Dean cooed at you, giving your hair a little ruffle.  “Well…you’re her boyfriend, can you fix it?”

 

Cas smiled at you as he stepped up an wrapped you snuggly in his arms.  “Of course.”  He gave your forehead a soft kiss and you felt the sickness leave your body.  A wave of energy went through you as he pulled back. 

 

“Thanks, Cas.”  You whispered to him as you raised up on your toes and gave him a quick kiss.

 

“Hey!  None of that!”  Dean scoffed.  You rolled your eyes at Dean’s dramatics.  He liked to forget you weren’t his baby sister anymore, but a grown woman.  A grown woman with an amazing angelic boyfriend.

 

“My apologies, Dean.”  Cas spoke, but his eyes, those sinfully blue eyes, never left yours.

 

000

 

“So, you think it is the librarian?”  Dean asked as the four of you waited for your lunch to arrive.  You figured with you all reviewing the case, you might as well get some lunch.

 

“Yea, well, she…”  Sam’s words drifted off as you felt a warm hand encompass yours, fingers weaving in between yours.  You knew those calloused hands.  As you pretended to listen to the boys, you gave Cas’ hand a little squeeze.

 

It was a little game you played.  Each of you would take our turn to use your fingers to write messages on each other’s palm, like a secret code just between you and Cas.  You felt his fingers move slowly and deliberately as he wrote out his first message.

 

_You are beautiful._

 

You bit your lower lip as a light blush moved across your face, a smile making its way across as well.

 

_Eyes like starlight_

 

You gave him a small smile, loving that look of utter infatuation he gave you.  It was little moments like this that made your relationship with Cas so amazing.

 

“Hey!”  Dean said as he kicked your shin.  “Pay attention!”

 

000

 

You shivered in the night air as you waited for your brothers to return from the police station.  You and Cas had been at the library, keeping an eye on the librarian, but when there was a new ‘animal attack’ while she was accounted for, you took her off the suspect pool for the latest hunt.

 

You shivered again as you cursed Dean for locking you out of the damn car.

 

“You’re cold.”  It was more of a statement than a question that Cas made, before he shrugged off his trench coat and wrapped it around your shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Cas.”  You spoke softly as you leaned into him.  It was a perfect fit.  Your head nestled just right against his collar bone and into his neck.  His arms lay across the small of your back as he pulled you close.

 

“You’re warm.”  You sighed happily, giving his neck a soft little kiss.

 

“Are you better now?”  He asked playfully.

 

“Always better with you around.”  You reached out and wove your fingers through Cas’.

 

“Your hands are freezing.”  He spoke quickly before he wrapped his hands around yours.  Cas brought them to his face and gave each a kiss before exhaling warm air on them, rubbing them together.

 

“You are too good to me.”

 

000

 

“(Y/N)?!  (Y/N)!”  Cas shouted as he worriedly searched the warehouse.  Dean followed close behind, looking for you and Sam.  Somehow the four of you had gotten separated while taking out the vampire nest. 

 

“Here!”  Sam shouted as he helped you down from the storage container. 

 

“That was f-.”  Your words were cut off as Cas quickly stepped up to you and put your face in his hands, frantically looking over your body. 

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

You chuckled as you playfully swatted his hands away.  “No, you goof.  I’m fine.”

 

“But I heard you cry out, and then a loud noise.”  Cas deadpanned.  The worry was evident, making you lean into him as a sign of comfort.  “It sounded as if you were hurt.”

 

“Uh…that was me.”  Sam said as he gave a little limp.

 

“Impossible, the cry clearly had a feminine undertone.”

 

000

 

Dean was still poking fun at Sam as he drove back to the bunker.  You were in the back, snuggled up to Cas, whispering to each other.

 

“You don’t have to worry so much, you know.”  You said as you shifted against him.

 

“It does not stop me from worrying.”  He leaned his head against yours as he wrapped his fingers around your hand, tracing a little message out.

 

_I love you._

 

You looked up into his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss as your fingers moved softly against his palm.

 

_I love you, too._


End file.
